


What If Spottedleaf survived?

by yourepostedinthewrongclan



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourepostedinthewrongclan/pseuds/yourepostedinthewrongclan
Summary: After Spottedleaf is attacked by Clawface, she still survives. Eventually she wakes up, during the middle of Fire and Ice. She has to get used to how Thunderclan has changed, and how she has changed, with her wound it turns out it will be a long time until she will be able to speak again. But with her being alive, she becomes more curious about what REALLY happened to her beloved brother Redtail... and so are a few others.(Sort of a rewrite, the story will be somewhat edited, and lgbt+ characters are included (Including our very own Spottedleaf!)





	1. Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Also, Firestar's littermates have joined the clan shortly after he joined. Here are their names.
> 
> Princess-Doespring
> 
> Luna-Thistlefang
> 
> Tommy-Mudpuddle
> 
> Filou-Sunflower

The first thing Spottedleaf felt when she woke up was an incredible pain in her throat. She looked up. She was in the medicine den in one of the sick cat nests. Moonlight softly lined the leaves. She turned to see a cat in her nest. She sat up and looked at the cat.  _Must be Yellowfang. Thanks for stea-taking over my job._ Suddenly, Yellowfang got up and turned around.

"Hey, you're up! Do you know how long you were passed out?" Spottedleaf attempted to speak but Yellowfang shook her head. "Don't speak, you can't speak anyways, and whatever is left of your throat won't like it. Clawface nearly ripped it out, it's there but it won't be healed for many moons. Spottedleaf paused and sighed.  _I'm going to hate this._ She looked back to Yellowfang, and motioned to the camp. "You want to go outside?" She shook her head. She did it again. "Oh, I have to catch you up. Sit down, it's been at least a few moons." Spottedleaf jumped back in suprise.  _I was passed out for that long!?_ Yellowfang laughed. 

"Here's what happened. The apprentices got their names. Graypaw is Graystripe, Firepaw is Fireheart, Sandpaw is Sandstorm, and Dustpaw is Dustpelt. Fireheart and Graystripe brought Windclan back. Cinderkit has been apprenticed to Fireheart, Brackenpaw to Graystripe, Brightpaw to Whitestorm, and Thornpaw to Mousefur. Oh, and Most of the new warriors are about the samne height, but Fireheart had a huge growth spurt." Spottedleaf motioned above her head, indicating height. Yellowfang nodded. "He's just a little taller then Sandstorm." Spottedleaf looked up.  _Well, now we have TWO giant cats in our clan!_ She nodded. Yellowfang sighed. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" Spottedleaf nodded, and walked to the puddle in the medicine den, and drank. She was guessing that Yellowfang had attempted to give her some food and water while she was unconscious. She stood up and padded to the middle of camp, grabbing a mouse.

_Thank starclan I can still eat!_ She thought as she finished the mouse in her nest. She looked around and went back asleep... this time not for a long time, luckily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I didn't expect so many people to read this! (yes I made a comment about this even if only a few people did, lol) Thanks for all the support! :)

Spottedleaf woke up with a prod in the side. She got up, disgruntled. She looked up to see Yellowfang who was probably definitely the one who woke her up. She turned to see Willowpelt and Patchpelt, smiling. She almost wanted to cry out with joy. Thank starclan you’re here! She thought, sitting up. Willowpelt looked amazed, her big eyes were stretched even bigger.

 

“I can’t believe you aren’t dead, Spotty!” she said, excited. Patchpelt nodded.

“I probably would have joined starclan by now, you’re really lucky.” She had to stop herself from trying to laugh. She could hear Yellowfang grumbling in the background.

 

“Anyways Spotty, what are you going to do now?” Willowpelt asked, concerned. Spottedleaf looked at the ground and thought about it. She looked back up, motioned to her throat, and motioned sound coming out of her mouth. Willowpelt held her paw to her chin.

 

“Hmmm…. You’re gonna………. Speak?” She said, unsure. Spottedleaf shrugged, waving her paw in a ‘Well, kind of.’ gesture. Willowpelt looked around. “How would you do that?”

 

“A lot of training and time to heal.” She heard Yellowfang say as she walked towards the group.

 

“When are you going to start?” Patchpelt mewed, interested.

 

“As soon as possible, once she gets adjusted. She will most likely be able to speak quietly within a short period of time, however if she wants to be able to talk loudly, she’ll need a lot more training. She’ll most likely always have a raspy voice.

 

‘Whoa, I can’t imagine you with a raspy voice!” Patchpelt snorted as Willowpelt stared at him. Yellowfang sighed.

 

“You two get away, she needs to eat and drink.” Willowpelt and Patchpelt scrambled out of the den, knocking somecat over by the sounds of it. Yellowfang tossed a squirrel to Spottedleaf. “Here. And I’m guessing you know where the water is.” Spottedleaf nodded and basically inhaled the squirrel as she ate. She padded to the puddle in the den and walked back to Yellowfang. She motioned to the camp. “You want to go in camp? Most cats don’t know that you’re conscious by now.” She nodded, and followed Yellowfang out. Immediately after she walked out she heard a few excited yowls. She turned to Sandstorm, Fireheart, Graystripe and Doespring in one corner of the camp. She smiled and trotted over.

 

“Hi Spottedleaf! We’re glad you’re back up!” She heard Graystripe say. She smiled and nodded.

 

“We were missing one certain medicine cat.” She heard Sandstorm say. Fireheart laughed.

 

“Half of the clan thought you were dead. Just saying, Longtail just lost a bet.” She smiled at the cats. Doespring flicked her tail. "We were all worried about you!"

 

“Anyways, can you not speak yet?” Sandstorm asked, one of her round ears flicking. She nodded. “Aww, that sucks.” Fireheart and Graystripe agreed.

 

‘Spottedleaf.” She heard a voice say from behind her. She turned to see Bluestar and Tigerclaw padding over. She waved her tail at the cats beside her and walked over to the leader and deputy. Tigerclaw seemed a little shocked, she wasn’t surprised. He was older than her, but he was her nephew. However, they never got along, and she never really argued with other cats, but Tigerclaw was the exception. Bluestar sat down.

 

“We’re glad you’re back. Yellowfang told me that you had woken.” She said, smiling. Tigerclaw nodded. She gave him the “So, has Yellowfang set something up for your voice?” Bluestar asked. She nodded. _Soon enough my head is gonna fall off from all of this nodding!_ “But more importantly, are you going to keep your role as medicine cat? Spottedleaf shrugged. _I guess I want to, but we have Yellowfang, and I can’t exactly speak right now._ Bluestar nodded and Tigerclaw followed. _Ever since Redtail’s death, Tigerclaw has been acting weird._ She thought, kneading the ground. Suddenly, a terrible thought popped in her head. _No, that’s impossible._

  


_Or is it?_


	3. Red tail, Red anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so inactive with this, I've been trying to find a good idea to keep the plot moving! I have ideas for the distant plot but not for right now. Also I might not include too many of the speech lessons, only ones that seem to be really important. I don't want the story to get too repetitive.

_Where am I?_

 

Spottedleaf stood up, opening her eyes, to see the familiar, lush territory with tall trees, and a distinct, crisp smell. _Starclan! But who-_

 

“Long time no see.” A familiar, silvery voice called. She turned around to see a small, chubby, insanely fluffy tom who was shorter than her, with a…

 

“REDTAIL!” She shouted, running to her brother. She pressed her head against his. “I miss you so much, Redtail! Why did you have to die?” She said, stifling back tears. Out of her entire family, Redtail was the cat she was the closest to. When he died, she was devastated. She could hear a quiet laugh.

 

“I miss you too. I’m glad you’re back on your feet again now, our parents and I were worried.”

 

He whacked her hard on the nose and laughed.

 

Spottedleaf laughed with him. “Well hey, you’re still the same Redtail!” But suddenly she saw that he was looking around.

 

“Spotty, I need to tell you something. It’s serious.” Spottedleaf froze. _Oh no. Oh no. This must be serious._ “I wa-”

 

Silence. She opened her eyes to see the medicine den.

 

_FOX DUNG! FOX HEART ME, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! DOG-HEART BADGER-STINK-_

 

“You look like you’re going to murder someone.” She heard an amused voice say. She turned to see Yellowfang and sighed. “What happened?” Spottedleaf narrowed her eyes. She signaled to her eyes and over her head. “Dream?” Spottedleaf vigorously nodded. She the pointed to her tail. “Your tail got cut off?” She shook her head. She pointed to her tail again. “Longtail?” She shook her head again and pointed to some deathberries, then her tail. “Yewtail? Who’s that?” She shook her head, again. Suddenly Yellowfang’s face went soft.

 

“You saw Redtail, didn’t you?” she nodded. Yellowfang knew who he was, but at the Moonstone she would often share stories of whatever her siblings got into, and they usually would be about Redtail.

 

Yellowfang sighed. “Well, you can’t bring back the dead, I wish I could. Anyways, I should start to train you to speak again.” Spottedleaf perked up. She couldn’t wait to use her voice again. Yellowfang was unsure how much she would get back, but she was sure that Spottedleaf would be able to speak. She beckoned Spottedleaf over, and she saw a wrap with mainly thyme, honey, and few more herbs. “Eat this.” She said, pushing the wrap over to Spottedleaf. She picked it up and ate it, feeling weird. _Usually I’m the one to give others herbs._ “Oh, and I’m going to give you those at least once a day, you’ll need them once you start talking. Okay, from what I remember, the easiest sound that you can possibly make is ‘ma.’ Go ahead and try it.” Spottedleaf breathed in and out, and finally decided to try it.

 

“Mmma.” She heard her voice shakily say. Yellowfang shrugged.

 

“Not bad. Practice it a few more times.”

 

“Ma.” “MMMa-” “M-”

 

“I hope we’re not intruding at a bad time.”

 

Spottedleaf and Yellowfang turned around to see Thistlefang and Mudpuddle walking in. Mudpuddle looked like a wet bush.

 

Yellowfang raised an eyebrow. “What happened? She said, irritated.”

 

Thistlefang sighed and pointed to Mudpuddle. “This idiot decided that it would be a good idea to fall into a creek  while running into a Thornbush.” Sometimes Fireheart and his siblings used some words that she never really had heard, however Spottedleaf still had to stop herself from laughing.

 

“Oh…. wow.” Yellowfang said, amused. “Spottedleaf, you can go for now.”

 

 _What?_ She thought. _Why can’t I help? I’m a medicine cat, for Starclan’s sake!_  But obviously she couldn’t send messages with her mind.

  


_Oh well._

 


End file.
